Dino Attack Team/Personnel
This is a complete list of all people who provide services for Dino Attack Team, but do not fight in the battlefield and are thus not officially considered Dino Attack agents. Cafeteria Staff Dino Attack Team employed some of the world's greatest chefs to provide food for Dino Attack agents in the mess hall. Mama Brickolini Mama Brickolini is a LEGO Island musician, best known for singing and playing the piano. Papa Brickolini Papa Brickolini is LEGO Island's greatest chef, known for his world-famous pizzas. Medical Staff Due to the high number of casualties and injuries in the battlefield, Dino Attack Team has employed a number of doctors, nurses, and medics to work in Dino Attack Headquarters's hospital wing. Alan Pierce A skilled doctor from LEGO City, Dr. Pierce has put his skills to use numerous times. He is also the unofficial head of the team's medicinal department. Clickitt Dr. Clickitt is a respected physician from LEGO Island who often finds himself supervising the work of Enter and Return. Copper Richard Copper is an elderly doctor who was formerly stationed at Outpost 4 before being brought back to LEGO City to help in the final battle. DeForest McCoy Dr. DeForest McCoy, also known by his nickname "Bones", is a doctor who helped treat the wounded after the final battle. Enter Enter is a paramedic from LEGO Island who is infamous among the medical staff for his questionable methods. Enter always works with Return. Gates Crusher Dr. Gates Crusher is a doctor and part-time scientist who in addition to practicing medicine had an important role in the development of certain antidotes, mainly to the toxins present in the XERRD fortress, but also had a hand in developing the cure to the Maelstrom. Giovanni Wade A former army medic, Dr. Wade's skills quickly got him recruited into the team's medical wing. J.D. An old friend of Marco Martinet, J.D. was the first man to successfully devise a cure toward the Maelstrom. However, before he could release his findings to the scientific community, he was killed by Zachary. Naomi Carver A young African-American nurse, Naomi Carver is a compassionate woman who cares deeply for her patients. She is also developing a relationship with Elite Agent Hertz. Naomi Hale Dr. Hale is a calm, professional doctor who takes her work very seriously. Noomi Shaw A semi-religious young doctor, Shaw is a kind and capable woman who tries to find comfort in faith while doing her best to help others. Return Return is a paramedic from LEGO Island who is infamous among the medical staff for his questionable methods. Return always works with Enter. Samuel Go Dr. Samuel "Lay" Go is a doctor from LEGO Island and one of the few members of the medical staff to appreciate the work of Enter and Return. During the final battle, Dr. Go was sent to Antarctica to oversee the recovery of a wounded Dino Attack agent. Science Department A large number of scientists work for Dino Attack Team, primarily conducting research on the Mutant Dinos. Frank Einstein Frank Einstein was a brilliant Assembly inventor who played a vital role in the Dino Attack by infiltrating XERRD under the alias of Wallace Bishop. Dr. Einstein was killed by the Darkitect during the battle of the Maelstrom Temple. Joel Fuchs A biologist stationed at Outpost 4, Fuchs became determined to follow in J.D.'s footsteps and create a permanent cure to the Maelstrom. As he was actually able to examine a Stromling's biology, Fuchs played an important part in creating a prototype cure to the Maelstrom. He later went on to lead a research team in further studies of the Maelstrom in order to better understand it and perfect the cure. Other These are other characters who are not officially agents, but who provided important services for the team at some point. Bill Ding Bill Ding is a builder, engineer, and mechanic hailing from LEGO Island. Bill typically assists the Dino Attack Team in construction and maintenance. Bogart Bogart was a private detective initially hired to help investigate the murders of the Second Headquarters Squad. However, he ended up being drawn into the mystery of Silencia Venomosa whilst the mole was caught by Rex. Being a civilian, he was presumably evacuated before the final battle. Elizabeth Wilma Elizabeth Wilma worked in the lobby of Dino Attack Headquarters as the Dino Attack Team's primary receptionist. She was killed during the final battle, presumably when Firecracker attempted to destroy the base with explosives. Nicolas Saran A former LEGO Island cop, Dr. Saran took a job as a psychologist after the loss of his leg forced him to retire. Saran now works as the team's official psychologist. Category:Lists Category:Dino Attack Personnel